<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>U Like MILFS by machisbxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382261">U Like MILFS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/machisbxtch/pseuds/machisbxtch'>machisbxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off real events, Fluff, Funny, Gen, IM HILARIOUS, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Online School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The rating is for language, haha please laugh, real texts between my friends and i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/machisbxtch/pseuds/machisbxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatfic!! <br/>[off brand mello]: roleplay idea : we make fun of gon for having a small di*k</p>
<p>[off brand mello]: 😭🙏😭🙏</p>
<p>[dude who eats dirt]: lets start</p>
<p>[off brand mello]: ok </p>
<p>teen and up rating for language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>U Like MILFS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think you can figure out who's who by yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10:27am </b>
  <em>
    <span>es hora de comer </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>LETS ROLEPLAY </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>ugly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>roleplay? 😏? or 🥺?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>PLS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>AJHWHWHHSSHS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>roleplay 😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>ALWJSHJSHSUSH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dr man]: </b>
  <span>my lip wont stop bleeding</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>youre a doctor suck it up </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]:</b>
  <span>  roleplay 🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>AHEEEEE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>either or 😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>AYEEEEEE</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]:</b>
  <span>  AYEEEEEEEE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>ITS GLITCHED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>nvm </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>roleplay idea : we make fun of gon for having a small di*k</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>😭🙏😭🙏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>lets start</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>ok </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>gon </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>IHDOLKD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>i saw your nudes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>KIAHHSHSHS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <em>
    <span>walks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dr man]: </b>
  <span>uh oh </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>u have a small pp </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>h-huh </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>i see</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dr man]: </b>
  <span>ill be background</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>whered you get them </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>i need to fart but scared the google meet can hear me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dr man]: </b>
  <span>LMAOAOAOA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>PLSLSLSLS </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[dude who eats dirt]: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>whered you get them </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replied </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>i have a guy 🤝</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dr man]: </b>
  <span>GO TO THE BATHROOM </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>THE AMOUNT OF TIMES IVE DONE THAT </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>killua </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>yes </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <em>
    <span>@lightingmcqueen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>hey </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>ur my guy </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>thats his </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>man of nudity </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>b-but they were supposed to be for the teachers eyes only…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[dude who eats dirt]: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>b-but they were supposed to be for the teachers eyes only…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replied</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>what the fuck </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>this you gon? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>I WAS LAUGHING AND I CHOKED ON MY NOODLE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>PDKOJDLD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>gon pp exposed </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>aye she packing 🤤😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>well thats not what my mom was saying last night 😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>WHAT? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>YOUR MOM? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>YOUR MOM??!??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[off brand mello]: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replied</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>what. the. fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>YOU HAD SEGGS WITH YOUR MOM?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>inceck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>CECJ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>🪱</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>CECK </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>ew you guys are weird </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>incest </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>HOW </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]:</b>
  <span> U LITERALLY DAIAD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>i just mean my mom was measuring it for me- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>she said it was normal for my age </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>AYOOOOOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>IAIAIAUUS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>IAUAHHAUAU</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>NFVICKJNMPOFDL'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>AIWUWUUEHEEHHW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>AIAIWUHSHS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>what tyep of measure she use?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>centimeters?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>OHHHHH GOTTEM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>you gottakeep this a secret</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>JAUWHWHWE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>the. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>ight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>i got you brotha </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>tape measurer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>we get secrets </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>oh..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>my..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>goodness.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>heavens dear ! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3:56pm </b>
  <em>
    <span>es hora de comer </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>drop down lemmie see those titties :pleading: :right finger: :clap: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: 🦟</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>DFJNKFD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>i- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]:</b>
  <span> ISUSYEYEYE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>washboard</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>get it </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]:</b>
  <span> because flat </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>picture of gons dic</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>YEA </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[off brand mello]: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>vagina scare? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replied </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>yup </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>PLRSMOFMSOLMFLD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>ayo..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>DO U JSUT SCROLL UP AND FIND THOSE\</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>VAGANA! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>OR ARE THEY PINNED </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>VAGANA </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>PINNED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>i love me some vagana </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[off brand mello]: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>i just dig me fingers up me arse!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replied </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>PLEASWIOHNJRIJPEOSLD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <em>
    <span>insert boy kissing boy emoji </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>IM DYING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>i sewarched up vagina</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>duh </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>WHWND U TYPE THAT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>EFSDPOMPDS;L</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>at the search bar</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>IM CRYING</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>I JUST DIG MY FINGER UP MY ARSE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>RGDIOJRDMPOKLDF;X</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>AOOAUWJSHSHSHD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>ME </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>ME ARSE </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fb7%2F64%2F40%2Fb764404b999a6dde385c33858fc5609d.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F706713366516501891%2F&amp;tbnid=_JqjnDGPOwJUiM&amp;vet=12ahUKEwjt6eH49uTuAhXMlVMKHfXBDsUQMygBegUIARDRAQ..i&amp;docid=GOZeofG-GMuuMM&amp;w=579&amp;h=579&amp;q=bisky&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjt6eH49uTuAhXMlVMKHfXBDsUQMygBegUIARDRAQ">
    <b>librarian.jpeg</b>
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>my librarian looks so mean </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>she looks like she hasnt gotten dick in over a decade</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>OMG GON </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>LWTS HACK INTO THAT MEET</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>PLSSS IM IN HISTORY </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1:23pm </b>
  <em>
    <span>es hora de comer </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>join the hoor </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>hoot </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>no thx </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>OAUSHSHSH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>SHE ASKING FOR U </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>imma get them all wrong </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>JAISJSJSHSJS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>imma watch it </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>REALLY </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>SHES ASKING WHERE ARE YOU </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>YES </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>KAISHSDHHD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>LAMAMAOOAAOA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>JAUSHSHSH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>lol kidding </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>LMAOAOAOAO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>WTF IS THAT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>“gon :D” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>fuck off you cock </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>lmao </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>PLSS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>WHO TF IS HINATA </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>lighting mcqueen </b>
  <span>changed the channel name to: </span>
  <b>gon :D </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>I CANTR BREATHE </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>FKLDHJOAD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>LMAAOAJSJS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>SOMEONE NAMED THEMSELVES HINATA </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>WB </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>WHY </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>FW;EJOHFA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>EW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>NO MY G</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>WE CANT EVEEN MAKE NAMES IN KAHOOT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>PLSLSS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>WE HAVE TO PUT OUR REEL NAME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>I GOT IT WRONG </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>BECAUSE ITS A GRADE </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>A- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>10:37am </b>
  <span>gon ;D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dr man]: </b>
  <span>i keep thinking gons pfp is ramen pls </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>i keep thinking its hot cheetos </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[lighting mcqueen]: </b>
  <span>my dad wont get me ice cream 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[dude who eats dirt]: </b>
  <span>THEYRE JALEPENOS </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>[off brand mello]: </b>
  <span>whay</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ig</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>